Kestrel
by Stormie Stories
Summary: What if Draco had a sister who was 12 years younger than him? What if she was adopted and not 100% human? One night something changes and forces brother and sister to stay together at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

A chime sounded throughout a mansion set back away from most civilization. The chime signaled somebody was on the snowy front porch.

A small house elf with large green tennis ball eyes came scurrying out of the main sitting room to answer the door.

He pulled it open to find nobody there, only a bundle of worn, dirty blankets. Just as the house elf began to pull shut the heavy mahogany doors, a tiny laugh emanated from amongst the bundle.

"Dobby, who is it?" a woman's voice called out from the room the house elf left.

"'Tis nobody but a baby, ma'am," Dobby called back.

The sound of feet rushing out of the sitting room was joined by the sight of the master and mistress of the house rushing towards the door.

The man, Lucius, went out the door and scooped up the giggling baby girl from the snow. Before you could say "Malfoy", he was in the house and his wife, Narcissa, had taken the baby from him.

"Dobby, bring us some clean blankets and a bottle." Lucius ordered.

"Yes sir," Dobby exclaimed and left with a crack. He spread the news of the baby to the rest of the house hold elves.

Lucius and Narcissa brought the giggly girl into the sitting room, where the warm blankets were waiting.

Narcissa slowly unwrapped her and a letter fell out of the blankets.

Lucius bent and picked it up.

With a nod from his wife, he opened the heavy parchment envelope and read aloud:

_Dear Whomever It Concerns, _

_If you are reading this, you have taken my little girl into your family. Her name is Kestrel and she is 6 months old._

_A few things you need to know about her. The most important is she is a werewolf. How did she survive the change? I myself was changed while I was pregnant with her. Kestrel is a natural born wolf, she doesn't follow the course of the moon._

_She tends to change while she sleeps, as protection and when she's scared (which isn't often)._

_Her father is also a wolf and is her alpha as well as mine. He doesn't know about her but Albus Dumbledore knows who she is and who he is._

_Please take care of my little girl._

Dobby popped in with a loud crack and placed the bottle of warm milk on a side table before he left.

Narcissa picked up the bottle as Lucius sat down next to her.

"Lucius, look!" Narcissa exclaimed.

There in her arms wasn't a baby girl but a sleeping wolf pup.

They quickly unwrapped the pup and saw she was silvery white with a single black stripe running from the tip of her nose to her tail in a thin trail. The tip of her tail looked like she dipped it into a bucket of light brown paint.


	2. Chapter 2

Four and a half years later

"Mama, can I go with Danke, please? I can see him right over there." A little girl asked as she pulled on her mother's cloak.

"Okay hun, just don't wander off again." Narcissa said, glancing down at her grey eyed daughter.

Kestrel ran off through the crowded street of Diagon Alley.

The crowd parted and she ran up to her brother yelling, "Danke!"

A blonde haired, blue-grey eyed teen spun around and caught Kestrel in a tight hug.

"Are you being good for Mother?" He asked.

"Yes, she said I could walk around with you. As long as I didn't wander off again. Can we get some ice cream, please?" She asked as Draco picked her up.

"Sure, just let me get my school books first."

They walked down the street towards Flourish and Blotts when a red head got in the way.

"What do you want Weasley? I don't have time for this." Draco said, exasperated.

"You kidnap kids now in broad daylight Ferret?" Ron's face was turning red.

"Ron, why would he do that? Who is she Mr. Malfoy?" Remus Lupin walked up, followed by Harry and Hermione.

"My little sister. Her name is Kestrel." Draco answered.

"You smell funny. Are you a wolf too?" Kestrel blurted.

Remus chuckled and answered, "Yes but I'm not like you. I was changed when I was about your age."

"Hello, Kestrel, I'm Hermione and this is Harry. How old are you?"

"Five. Danke can we go get ice cream now?"

"Sure, come on. I'll get my books later."

Draco picked Kestrel up for a piggy-back ride to the bookstore.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months later

The wards around Malfoy Manor were signaling a large mass of people forcing their way onto the grounds.

Lucius rushed from his study where he was finishing up some paperwork due the next day. He reached the Master bedroom just as Narcissa came running out. They shared a look, nodded, and pulled two identical vials out if the pockets in their robes.

"Leacher!" Narcissa called.

A loud crack sounded the same time the front doors were blasted open.

"Gather all the house elves and protect her." She ordered.

The old house elf bowed and left with another loud crack.

Lucius and Narcissa uncorked the vials and drank the contents. Not even thirty seconds later they were found dead by Severus Snape.

At the same time somewhere else in the mansion, the house elves were guarding Kestrel.

The door was blasted open and two men in long black robes and masks stormed in. They looked around and their eyes fell on the little girl clutching a stuffed silver dragon to her chest surrounded by ten house elves.

"She's just a wee lass, barely out of babe years." The first one said to his partner.

"Yeah, she won't know anything, let's go." The second one pulled the first out the door and they left.

* * *

Time moved slowly for the waiting elves. Kestrel managed to fall back asleep right as her door was blasted open for a second time in the same night. Two people walked in and saw the elves.

"Leacher, where is she?" Snape asked.

Before the ancient elf could reply, a voice answered from amongst the group, "I'm right here."

He made his way into the semi-dark room and the house elves moved, granting him access to the young girl they were protecting. Kestrel scrambled off the bed and ran to her god father who bent down and scooped her up.

"Hello again, Kestrel. Do you remember me?" Remus asked as he moved closer.

"Yeah, you still smell funny," She mumbled against Severus's neck.

"I'll let the others know. You should gather some of her things. I have a feeling we won't be getting anything for her from here after the Ministry gets here." Remus put his hand on his enemy form school's shoulder and left the room.

"Come on pup, let's get you packed."

They went around the room, picking out toys and clothes for her to take. Soon they had a small trunk packed and Kestrel was exhausted. Severus shrunk her trunk, put it in his pocket, and carried his goddaughter out to where everyone was waiting. Albus Dumbledore sent the house elves to the kitchen at Hogwarts and told everybody, "I'm holding a meeting at Grimauld Place in one hour."

The gathered group nodded their heads or mumbled their reply before disappearting or flooing home. Well, everybody except Albus, Severus, Remus and Minevera. They flooed to the headmaster's office.

The small group was then joined by Professor Flitwick and Draco.

"What's going on? Who's she Severus?" Professor Flitwick questioned.

"Danke, I was so scared." Kestrel mumbled sleepily from Snape's arms.

"It's alright, Kessie." Draco came up to her and she reached for him. He took her and they hugged.

"This is Kestrel Malfoy. She will be staying with us for a while." Albus explained from behind his desk.

The door opened and the school nurse walked in. "Albus, what is going on?" she demanded

"Thank you for coming, Poppy. I hope I didn't wake you." The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes never dimmed a moment. "Could you examine someone for me?"

"Where are they?" the school nurse sounded exasperated but looked serious.

Albus motioned Draco to bring Kestrel closer for inspection. Madam Pomphry transfigured one of the chairs scattered around the office into an examination table.

"Put her here, Mr. Malfoy." She ordered.

He placed a sleeping Kestrel on the table. The room was quiet while Madam Pomphry conducted her tests.

After a few minutes, she stopped and declared, "She's fine, just a bit exhausted."

"Uncle Severus, why's she here?"

"The mansion was attacked. The Dark Lord found out about your parents spying for the Order. They're dead." The Potions Master was about to continue when the Head of Griffendor House let out a startled screech.

Kestrel changed in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Does she _always_ do that?" Severus asked.

"Only when she's really tired or scared," Draco answered. He scratched behind the silvery white wolf's silky ears.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain what you and Severus seem to understand?" Minevera demanded.

"Kestrel is a natural born werewolf but she's different. She doesn't change at the full moon." Severus started.

Draco continued, "She was left on the front steps of the manor with a letter from her mother. Apparently, her mother was changed while she was pregnant. The magic was partially transferred to Kestrel. She can change whenever she wants but she only will do it when she's either really tired, scared, or as protection."

Throughout the explanation, Remus's eyes got a slightly wolfish gleam. He managed to get a hold of his wolf just as Dumbledore looked at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, because she is so young, I'm going to have her stay with you. There are some extra guest rooms near the Ravenclaw dorms. You will be moved into one of them with Kestrel. She will have to stay with you throughout your classes. If you wish, I will make an announcement about her to the rest of the school in the morning." The headmaster announced to the quiet room.

"I think it would be easier if you were to make the announcement so everybody could hear. Could you possibly do it before we arrive?" Draco replied after thinking for a few minutes.

"Alright then. Remus, could you show them to the rooms behind the wolves? Thank you, now, if you'll excuse me, I have an Order meeting to lead. Good night." And with that the headmaster flooed to 12 Grimauld Place.

Remus scooped up Kestrel and Draco followed them out the door. The trio was quiet most of the way to the new dorm when Remus stumbled, jostling Kestrel, causing her to wake up and shift back human.

"What's going on?" She mumbled.

"We're going to our new rooms, Kessie. You alright, Professor?"

"I'm fine, Draco, don't worry. Are you alright, pup?" Remus asked.

Kestrel nodded and buried her face into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Your rooms are over here," Remus said as they arrived in a long corridor filled with large paintings of animals from all over the world.

Half way down the hall, the group stopped at a painting of two wolves, one black and the other white.

"Hello Remus. Will these two be staying with us?" The black one asked.

"It has been a long time since we've had guests," the white wolf added.

"This is Draco and Kestrel. These two are the yin-yang wolves. The password is lycan and your stuff has been brought up. If, you'll excuse me," Remus handed over Kestrel and disappeared down the hall before another word could be uttered.

"Lycan," Draco gave the password and headed into his new home with his little sister in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know this is a bit late but I've been busy with school, band camp and a program I attended at the university. I hoped to have this up at the beginning of the month but that obviously didn't work out as I planned. Just a quick heads up, I'm going to be busy with marching season and village for the next four months, and I'm not sure how much I can update this. Well, we'll see!**

The common room was in various blues and grays. There were two black couches, three black overstuffed armchairs, floor to ceiling book cases were crammed to fullness, and a desk positioned just so by the double helix stair case, so whomever was sitting could see who was on the stairs.

At the top of the stairs were five doors. The one in the middle was open to revile a white tiled bathroom with two sinks, a large bathtub and separate shower, a toilet and a closet with fluffy green and brown towels. The room directly to the right was Draco's and the one connected to his one the far right was Kestrel's.

Draco quietly put his baby sister to bed and headed into his own room to fall asleep on top of the covers.

"Attention everyone! I have a few announcements to make. First off, late last night Lord and Lady Malfoy were found dead. Death Eaters broke into Malfoy manor when Lord Voldemort discovered they were spies for the Order of the Phoenix. Second, we will be having a guest stay with us for a while. Her name is Kestrel Malfoy and she is five years old. Miss Malfoy will be going with her brother to his classes. I do _not_ want to hear of anybody giving her a hard time." Albus Dumbledore announced to in front of the entire Great Hall the next morning. The mass of students broke their silence.

"I never knew Draco had a sister!"

"I wonder what she looks like. Is she cute?"

Before the whispers could carry very far, the doors to the Great Hall were opened and in walked Draco holding Kestrel's hand. They made their way to the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Draco. How are you doing, Kessie?" Blaize Zabini asked as they sat down.

"Hey," Draco replied.

"I'm still sleepy, Bassy."

Draco and Kestrel just started eating when Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle came over. "Hi guys, hello Kestrel."

"Hi Panny." Kestrel didn't look up from her small pancakes.

"My name is not Panny, it's Pa-"

"Danke, I'm gonna go talk to Uncle." Kestrel interrupted.

"Okay, be careful though."

"I will."

She spun out of her seat and ran up the isle between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Uncle Snivellis!" Kestrel launched herself at her godfather eating breakfast at the end of the Head Table.

He caught her in a tight hug, much to the surprise of the school (minus Draco and the staff). "How are you today Kessie?"

"Good, the wolves on the picture are kinda rude though. They like to growl at Danke."

"Then you be sure to tell them to mine their own business and they will stop. If they don't, they me and I will go talk to them for you." Remus joined in.

Just then, the bell rang and Draco came to collect his sister.

"Thank you Remy!" and with that, the brother and sister got swallowed by the mass of students going to their first period classes.

"Well, it's official then," Severus said as he and Remus used the teacher's door behind the Head Table.

"What's official?"

"Kestrel likes you. The only one with a nickname that she doesn't like is Miss Parkinson. I don't blame her for not liking her though."

Draco's first class of the day was Herbology with the Ravenclaws.

"Good morning class! Today we will be working with aconite. Now, can anyone tell me what aconite is more commonly known as? Anyone? Miss Granger then," Professor Sprout started off the day cheerfully.

"Aconite is more commonly known as monkshood or wolfsbane. It can be deadly to a werewolf if they were to even touch it but it is the key ingredient in Wolfsbane potion." Hermione recited between Neville and Lavender.

"Correct Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor! Now, Professor Snape needs us to harvest this for the Wolfsbane potion he makes for Professor Lupin. Everyone put on your protective gloves. What is it Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Sprout instructed.

"Sorry to interrupt but Kestrel is allergic to aconite."

"Thank you for the warning, stay away from Miss Malfoy then. You must be careful when harvesting aconite or it will be rendered useless. All you want to do is gently pluck the leaves of the plant without causing further damage to the main stalk, like so," she demonstrated how to properly pluck the plant. "Well, what are you waiting for? Begin."

As the class started in on the harvesting, Professor Sprout began to walk around.

"Professor, what's this?" Kestrel asked, pointing to a white star shaped plant next to her stool.

"Why that's asphodel, child."

"And this one?" she pointed then to a plant with a very green, leafy, maple leaf like shape.

"That's wormwood."'

Soon Kestrel had the motherly professor walking all over the greenhouse, talking about all the different plants and what they were used for.

Once the class was over, Draco performed a quick scourgify on himself before taking his sister's hand to lead her to Potions.

When they got to the dungeon, the students who made it into advanced Potions were in the hall talking quietly to one another. The door to the classroom opened and everyone walked inside.

"Take your seats. Kessie, I want you to sit at my desk. For the next month we will be attempting the Polyjuice Potion. This potion will take the full month to brew so do not mess it up. Instructions are on the board, you may begin." Snape instructed. "Ms. Granger a word please."

Hermione and Kestrel walked up to the desk.

"What do you need, Professor?"

"I am to understand you already brewed this potion?" He questioned as he picked kestrel up.

"Yessir, in my second year."

"I remember quite well, thank you. I have another project in mind for you. You will be helping me brew the Wolfsbane Potion for Professor Lupin. I want-"

"Snivellus, why does Remy need that potion?" Kestrel asked with her doe brown eyes wide.

"He needs it to control his wolf."

"Why?"

"Because without it he could hurt many people without meaning to."

"Why?"

"His wolf is another part of him but is wild and bad like yours is good and tamed."

"Why?"

"He wasn't born with the wolf, he was bit by a bad man and is forced to have to share his person with it."

"Why?"

"The bad man purposefully places himself near humans to turn them into lycanthropes like himself to enlarge his pack."

"Why?"

"To a werewolf, the bigger the pack, the stronger your family is aainst other packs."

"Why?"

"If your pack was weak, you could get attacked by a stronger pack and you could die."

"Why?"

"You could get really hurt or they might just want to kill you."

"Why?"

"They might not want you to join another pack."

"Why?"

"You could make that pack stronger."

"Why?"

"Enough! Why is it that every time I answer your question you ask 'why? why? why?' until I get fed up with it?"

"Because Uncle, it's fun."

And with that, the dead silent classroom filled with laughter. Even Severus chuckled a bit before he got control over the class once again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kessie, can I continue what I was going to say to Ms. Granger now?"

"Yes Uncle, I want to draw now," Kestrel said in her sweetest voice.

"As I was saying, I want you to meet me here every night after dinner. You may use this time to do as you wish until the class is done with the potion." Severus said, look directly into Hermione's eyes.

"Thank you sir, I'll see you later." And with that, Hermione went back to her seat, packed up her potion supplies, and left the classroom.

The class went rather well for the rest of the period without any cauldrons exploding or arguments breaking out. Soon the bell rang and everyone hurried to clean up and get to their next class.

"Danke, when's lunch?" Kestrel asked from her perch on Draco's back.

"After my next class, are you getting hungry?"

"No, your classes are long. How many more?"

"More classes? Just three, History of Magic, Defense against the Dark arts and Transfiguration. What do you want for lunch?"

"Can I have macaroni and cheese? And hot cocoa?"

"Sure, why not? What about dessert?"

"A chocolate chip cupcake with chocolate frosting!" Kestrel buried her face into Draco's shoulder.

"Alright, let's hurry up before the bell rings and we're late." Draco grinned while making his way down the hall through the mass of people crowding everywhere.

The crowd parted around them and started whispering about the new development of Draco having a little sister. Many found it hard to believe that Draco's family would have another child as many pureblood families only have one, the heir, and that's it. Others just found it weird that Draco was showing emotions other than distain and anger. Most of the girls thought they looked cute together and were secretly whispering about how they needed to sneak pictures and send them to the Daily Prophet.

In History of Magic, Professor Binns had finally gotten off the topic of the Goblin Rebellions and onto another topic, one that some were genuinely interested in, the history of the werewolf.

"Come in, come in. Everyone take your seats and open you books and notes to chapter thirteen please. We will be continuing our notes on the history of the Lycans and their struggles. Now can anyone tell me why born werewolves are different from those bitten? You there, in the front." Professor Binns droned from his position floating in front of the blackboard.

"A born werewolf can change shape at will while a bitten one is forced to change during the full moon." Hermione answered.

"Correct! Now, how is one born a werewolf? Young man in the third row."

"Werewolves can be made by being bitten. Born werewolves are exposed to the curse through genetics or if the mother is changed while pregnant with the unborn child in question." Draco answered.

"You are correct on one part; the fetus would die if the mother was bitten while pregnant. The genetics can only be passes on by male werewolves as females are unable to bear children. Now write this down in your notes; the difference between a lycanthrope and a were wolf is-"

"That's not true. I know someone whose mother was pregnant when she was changed and they are a natural born werewolf." Draco interrupted.

"Oh, who then?" Professor Binns was now intrigued.

Kestrel looked up from her coloring and raised her hand.

Professor Binns just shook his head and laughed quietly, "It is not possible. Whoever told you this was lying to you and your sister Mr. Malloy."

"You don't know what you are saying right now! It's you who is wrong and are trying to blame it on Draco! You are a horrible teacher and deserve to be banished!" Kestrel was starting to get angry.

"Kessie, you don't say that to a teacher," Draco whispered.

Professor Binns was so angry at what he just had yelled at him, he drifted back through the blackboard and class ended. Everyone got up and left the classroom to use the time left over as fun time. Draco and Kestrel headed out to the lake, where he sat her down and explained a few things.

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates these past few years. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out but the end of the week (granted I can find my notes on it again). I have this story all planned out but I don't exactly remember the order of stuff. I don't want to ruin my vision for this story so I've been trying to stick to my notes as best as I can but I lost them recently. I apologize. **

**When I find my notes again, I will make this chapter much longer. So sorry for the wait!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I know I promised a new chapter back in May, but a lot of things came up. I got kicked out of my house a week before my graduation by my monster of a step dad, my laptop got a virus and died completely, and I had to work so much just to afford my first semester payment to go to college.

Good news is I'm back and writing out the next chapter for Kestrel so it may be a few weeks before anything gets up but know that I'm working on it! I apoligise for making everyone wait almostst six months for a new chapter but it is on the way!


End file.
